


Walking on Sunshine

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Charlie friendship fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Sunshine

When Dean got back to the bunker, he headed straight for the kitchen to put the food away. They hadn’t really needed anything, but since everybody had been in research mode for days trying to rig an angel detector, he had felt a powerful need to take his baby out for air. And they could always use pie.

He could hear the music before he got there, and he knew it must be Charlie, because he was damn sure no one else in the bunker would be playing “Walking on Sunshine” at top volume in the kitchen. He smiled a little; it had been nice having Charlie around, livening things up. _She hasn’t lost as much as the rest of us._ The thought came unexpectedly, like a punch to the stomach. She wouldn't be losing anybody. Not if Dean could help it.

Thinking he’d sneak up on her, Dean set the groceries on the floor and peaked around the doorway, completely unprepared for the sight that awaited him.

Sam. Dancing.

Well, not so much dancing. He moved stiffly, watching Charlie and trying to imitate the carefree way she flung herself around the kitchen. But it was clearly _supposed_ to be dancing, and Dean had to try very hard not to laugh. This was too good to spoil by interrupting.

"You need to relax, dude. Haven’t you ever danced before? Like, too much tequila and trying to impress a cute girl at a party danced?"

"It’s, uh, been a while." He shook his hips experimentally, and Dean had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Charlie just grinned and sighed a little.

"Okay, try this. Close your eyes. How does the music make you feel?"

"Uh, happy, I guess."

"Yeah, I’m convinced," she snorted. "Try again."

"No, it does. It reminds me of college. Well. It reminds me of, of Jess. And it ended badly, but we were… We were really happy."

Dean wasn’t laughing anymore. He knew when Sam and Jess stopped being happy. The last time his little brother had danced was Stanford. Before Dean came looking for him and turned his world inside out. And Dean knew it wasn't his fault, what Azazel did, but he couldn't help feeling like he set it all in motion.

"Okay, so, keep your eyes closed. Pretend you’re there. Pretend you’re at college, and you’re at a party with Jess, and she knows you’ve been working too hard, because you really have, dude. Seriously, the books won’t disappear if you leave them alone for five minutes—"

"Okay, Charlie, I get it."

"Good. So. Let’s dance." Charlie’s smile lit up the room, and Dean was sure Sam could feel it, even with his eyes closed.

He wasn’t really less awkward than before, Dean thought. He still wasn't sure what to do with his arms, and there was a good chance he was going to knock something heavy over if he didn't open his eyes, but he was smiling. A real smile, one Dean hasn’t seen very often at all, much less recently.

And he knew if he went in there, he'd ruin it. Sammy wouldn't keep dancing with his big brother in the room. He’d mumble an excuse about stretching and go back to his books, and that would be that.

So Dean picked up the groceries and went off to find Kevin. Time to eat some pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Original version posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/68840284958/this-is-an-inspiring-header-gif-it-says-i-am


End file.
